Rubik's Cube
by KandiLips
Summary: "Did you try to read its mind?" Max inquired the girl incredulously. Angel nodded, now whimpering. Max clamped her teeth down hard on her tongue, obviously trying quite immensely to avoid laughing her butt off. "Honey, it's a chunk of plastic." ONE-SHOT.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey! So, I'm here to write up some more Maximum Ride goodness, just like I promised. 'Cause Kandi always keeps her promises. But, this time, instead of Fax, let's throw in a little bit of cute, Angel innocence... just for fun. And maaaaybe we can still keep a little tidbit of Fax... hehehe. Hope you all like!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Own nada.**_

* * *

Nobody's POV:

It was wonderful. And on top of that, just amazing. Max had never dreamed of _ever_ having anytime alone with Fang, and now it was just her and him, _alone_ on the bed, all wrapped up in a blissful, full make-out session. It was like a fresh slice of heaven, one that made her forget who she was, her name, her responsibilities, the little,_ "angelic"_, trouble-making eight-year-old in the other room...

Well, until she heard the sudden outburst of crying.

Sighing, Max pulled herself reluctantly away from Fang, her mind flooding with irritation.

"And that..." She murmured, blowing a long, stray strand of wavy brown hair from her eyes as she gazed down at Fang, the boy she just-so happened to be right on top of, pinning him to the bed. "Would be my cue. Be right back."

"'Kay." He nodded, his longing, black eyes following her every move.

And with that, Max jolted upright and stormed from the room, angered beyond belief that someone would have the nerve to cut-short her make-out with Fang. It was just so inhuman... well, _inhuman-avian. _

Her mind filling with the most infuriated of thoughts, the brown-eyed bird kid darted into the living room, where Angel lay; sprawled out on the couch and bawling her eyes out.

_Oh, god- what is it now? _Max thought, composing herself as she made her way over to the couch and sat herself down right next to Angel.

"Uh, Angel, sweetie, what's wrong?" The teen asked gently, reaching around to softly stroke the girl's long, blonde hair.

Sobbing uncontrollably and unable to utter any words, Angel lifted up a simple object, the object that was causing her this overwhelming grief: a Rubik's Cube. The little girl tossed it wordlessly into Max's waiting hands before continuing her echoing wails.

It.. it... I can't figure it out, Max!" The girl suddenly cried out, her large, blue eyes flooding with tears. "I can't win it! I've tried everything, _everything,_ and it just won't listen to me!"

"_Listen _to you? Did you try to read its mind?" Max inquired the girl incredulously.

Angel nodded, now whimpering.

Max clamped her teeth down hard on her tongue, obviously trying quite immensely to avoid laughing her butt off. "Honey, it's a chunk of _plastic_." Max explained sarcastically, her eyes overflowing with laughter. "It doesn't have a brain, so therefore you can't read it."

Angel just stared up at Max in shock, her eyes wide. "But, but... no! No, it has to have a brain... it... it can't just _not_ have one!" She shook her head in disbelief, snatching the Rubik's Cube up again from Max's grasp and beginning to shake it violently. "There must be something wrong with me! I _can't_ tell it what to do! I have no control!"

At this point in time, Max was beginning to think that Angel just had to be a control freak, but every time she thought this, a certain sad, piercing blue gaze would meet her's, and she'd immediately regret thinking it. Yeah, because Max was totally smart enough to realize that maybe you shouldn't think mean, hurtful thoughts about someone when they're right next you and just-so-happen to be a freaking _mind-reader_!

"Look, Ang, I'm sorry. But, you're just gonna have to realize that sometimes, you can't get everything you want, and that you just kinda have to deal with it." Max explained matter-of-factually. "Life is filled with disappointments," She went on, ruffling her long brown hair beneath her fingers. "but there's also tons of good stuff. Like the huge vat of chocolate chip cookies my mom just made. And the good things in life always make up for the bad things." She smiled warmly, one that Angel returned, who began to dab madly at her tears. Darn, Max had been reading too many Hallmark cards.

"Thanks, Max. I feel a whole lot better." The little blonde admitted happily, tossing the plastic toy over her shoulder like it was a hunk of garbage in a goldmine.

Max blushed. She could be a psychiatrist. She loved making people happy and feel better about themselves.

But did Angel stay happy? No, of course not. Because _something_ always had to come and ruin the bliss of the moment. And in this certain situation, the end of bliss was brought to them by a very tall, pale, and blind person...

Because just then, an overly-joyed Iggy came dashing into the room, clutching his very own _finished _Rubik's Cube in his pale grasp.

"Hey, Max... _look!" _He beamed, his lips curled up into a massive, wide-spread grin. "I finished my Rubik's Cube, and... and... I'm _blind_!"

And Angel burst into tears again.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Hehehehe, Angel's just sooo cute 'n innocent- but also very, veeery evil at times; can't let myself forget that...**_

_**Anyways, that's all for now! See you guys soon- I'll write up a new one as soon as I can! And, please, don't be shy to review: I love reviews so much that I don't even care if they're flames. So, PLEASE review! 'Kay, bye!**_


End file.
